Pacardia
The Kingdom and Republic of Pacardia (IPA: /pækɑɚɾiə/ stressed, /pəkɑɚɾiə/ unstressed) Tcathan: Koningrejk ond Republiek fon Pakardiën, Sino-Chathan: 王国和共和国之巴卡尔迪亚) is an island nation consisting of nine City-States. It is located in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, between the Caribbean and Africa. A unitary semi-presidential republic and constitutional monarchy, Pacardia is under the rule of the House of Pacard, a royal family with mainly British, Dutch, and Jamaican roots. The current monarch is HRE King Patrick Pacard. Once uninhabited, the island was discovered in the early 1400s, and then settled by a number of European, African, Caribbean, Pacific, and Asian peoples who established cities, which were formerly part of what were called Provinces. These cities and Provinces eventually evolved into the City-States of today. Pacardia is a developed country, and Pacardians enjoy a high standard of living and many civil liberties. It has its own Pacardi Olympic Games, as well as a Pacardi Pokémon League. Despite its size, it is noted for its great ethnic, cultural, linguistic, religious, geographic, and climatological diversity. History 1400s British, Dutch, Swedish, and Jamaican explorers were first to find the islands now known as Pacardia in the very early 1400s. Jamsterdam was the first settlement, followed by Sheoth. While the British were more evenly dispersed, ethnic tensions grew between the Swedish in Sheoth, and the Dutch and Jamaicans in Jamsterdam, who worked together since the settlement's founding. In late 1419, a Jamsterdamer of British, Dutch, and Jamaican descent, Blommer Pacard introduced cannabis to the island. This resolved the Revolutionary Civil War, uniting Jamsterdam and Sheoth. On April 20, 1420 Pacardia was founded and Blommer Pacard was declared King. 1500s Italian and German settlers arrive. Dawngate and Whytecliffe emerged out of development from Italians and Germans. They united to form Chatham Province, and Jamsterdam and Sheoth became New Drenthe Province. 1600s The Bicentennial Crisis occurred in 1620 and ended with Sebastian taking the throne upon King Geoffrey's death. Greeks looking to escape from Ottoman rule settled on the eastern end of the mainland. This settlement became Masyaf. 1700s The Revolution of 1710 concluded with the formation of City-States. 1800s Work began on a way for people to more easily move about in Pacardia. Tracks were being built, tracks that became part of the country's elevated railway system, the Pacardi L. 1900s In 1959, Alfred stepped down early to allow Patrick to take the throne. In the 1980s, King Patrick made a deal with a spaceflight company, Intropicator Enterprises, for a spaceship to be built. The PSV Enterhighz was completed in 1987. 2000s Chathan becomes widespread, and a national language in 2007. The first feline President, Capone Katzet, was elected in 2011. City-States Each of Pacardia's City-States have developed a theme of sorts, mainly due to their respective geography and the peoples who founded them. Each city-state has an urban, suburban, and rural region, and is ruled by a kaiser(in). Belmont IPA: /bɛɫmanʔ/ Kaiser: Tarja Turunen Belmont is a city-state known for its gothic culture. Dawngate (Donggejt) IPA: /dɑŋgeɪt/ Kaiser: Kiriko Takemura A city-state heavily populated by grungers and hipsters. All buildings and roads have the common theme of circles, and holds the country's record for most one-way streets. Garvey Islands (Garvi Elanden) IPA: /gɑɚvi aɪlənz/ Kaiser: John Stossel An archipelago of ten small tropical islands southwest of the mainland. Like Jamsterdam, but less urban. When viewed from above, the islands look to resemble the letters S, W, E, and D. Jamsterdam IPA: /dʒæmstɚdæm/ Kaiser: Todd Rundgren A city-state that emulates the infrastructure of the Dutch capital, but in a tropical climate. Masyaf (Masiaf) IPA: /məsaɪəf/ Kaiser: Daler Mehndi A city-state with a Mediterranean climate and culture. Sheoth (Sceowt) IPA: /ʃeɪoʊθ/ Kaiser: David Tipper A psychedelic city-state known for its outlandish plant life and psilocybin mushrooms. Virmire (Vermajr) IPA: /vɚmaɪɚ/ Kaiser: Ryan Raddon A relatively futuristic and technologically advanced city-state. Whytecliffe (Vajtklif) IPA: /waɪʔklɪf/ Kaiser: Lindsey Stirling A medieval/renaissance style city-state. Yellowknife (Jellonajf) IPA: /jɛloʊnaɪf/ Kaiser: Greg Gutfeld A rather cold, snowy city-state on its own island northeast of the mainland. Winter sports such as hockey and bobsledding are commonly played. Climate oceanic Dawngate Whytecliffe semi-arid Masyaf subarctic Yellowknife subtropical Belmont Virmire tropical rainforest Garvey Islands Jamsterdam Sheoth Government, Politics, and Law The supreme law is the Constitution of Pacardia. There is a separation of powers. The excecutive branch consists of the Council of Chancellors of Pacardia, headed by a President. The legislative branch is the unicameral Parliament of Pacardia, which consists of 5 Representatives per City-State and is lead by a Prime Minister. Everyone of the executive and legislative branches is elected by the people. Free from the popular vote is the monarchical branch, the Royal House of Pacard. The monarch is given the highest say in justice. A new President was elected on February 1, 2011, the first cat to be elected into executive office. Economy Pacardia has a mixed economy. It is largely capitalist, but has heavy social democratic regulations. The economy is among the highest in economic freedom in the world, with pretty much anything that one may desire available. The currency is the Pacardi chrone. The Pacardi economic philosophy may be referred to as Pacardiism, which has been described by Lingwistix as "Ensure what is required. Allow what is desired." Pacardians receive a basic income of 420 chrones per month. This allows most Pacardians to not have a need to work much, making more hours and days available for other employees, and thus more jobs available. Most Pacardians don't work more than 20 hours per week. Healthcare is available for free by the government, but people can opt out and receive money for another plan. The government also sets limits on how much housing can cost. Many Pacardians choose to live off of their land, growing crops in the fertile volcanic soil from Mount Chillum, and at times raising livestock. Others do this alongside of a job, or simply alongside basic income. Pacardi culture encourages a choice of how much to participate in the economy. Social classes, in theory, still exist, but most people have little care for the labels. Demographics Languages See Languages of Pacardia. Religion Article V of the Constitution grants not only freedom of religion, but freedom to change religion, freedom from religion, and full separation of church and state. While much of the population is secular in practice, most Pacardians do hold some type of faith. Religious demographics in Pacardia are diverse and unlike any other nation. 15% neopagan (Ásatrú, neo-druidry, Wicca) 15% Rastafari (includes Rasta Christians and Rasta Jews) 15% secular (agnostic, atheist, deist) 10% Daoism 10% Hinduism 10% Buddhism 10% Sikhism 8% New Age 2% Christianity (non-Rastafarian) 2% Judaïsm (non-Rastafarian) 2% Islam 1% other Culture The culture of Pacardia is a chiefly Western culture. In addition to physical geography, a fairly diverse population has had a profound impact on the uniqueness of the culture of each City-State. In terms of the type of country that Pacardia as a whole was made into, it is often seen to draw from aspects of Western Europe and the New World, while at the same time being unlike any other place. Pacardia is noted for its laid-back tolerance and permissiveness, not only in its laws, but among its citizens concerning matters involving alternative lifestyles, beliefs, controversial medical practices, drugs, guns, impaired driving, and sexuality. Most Pacardians do not worry about criticisms their country may face from the outside, and are proud that this is the general consensus. Cannabis Cannabis is completely legal in Pacardia, and is a huge part of the country's culture. Food and Drink Pacardians generally drink various juices, pops, beers, wines, hard liquors. Music The nation anthem of Pacardia is Ronfaure. Most prevalent are... alternative, indie, metal, EDM, pop, synthpop, new wave, trip-hop, vaporwave, folk, world, reggae, hip-hop, orchestral Popular music has changed throughout the years. Recent popular genres are as follows: 2007 folk, folk metal, power metal, progressive metal, reggae, symphonic metal 2008 alternative rock, indie rock, grunge, gothic metal, post-grunge, post-punk revival 2009 alternative metal, dance-punk, garage rock revival, indie folk, neo-psychedelia, progressive rock, rap rock 2010 alternative hip-hop, chillwave, Latin hip-hop, post-industrial, shoegaze, surf rock, trip-hop 2011 dubstep, folktronica, hipster-hop, indie pop, synthpop/new wave, world 2012 alternative dance, downtempo, dub, G-funk, New Age, R&B, trap 2013 '''darkwave, disco, progressive/electro house, hardstyle, IDM, seapunk, vaporwave '''2014 adult contemporary, folk rock, funk, J-pop, oriental, Shibuya-kei, tropical house 2015 chiptune, future house, future funk, future garage, glitch-hop, pop, trance, worldbeat 2016 art pop, dofflin, electro, jangle pop, K-pop, lo-fi, nu jazz 2017 city pop, retrowave Other Statistics AC power : NEMA 5-15R, USB date format : mm/dd/yyyy national anthem : Ronfaure television encoding system : NTSC temperature scale : Fahrenheit time zone : UTC−02:00 traffic : right-hand Category:English-speaking nations Category:Island nations Category:Constitutional monarchies Category:Pacardia